Sasuke's Lack of Innocence
by Deida
Summary: Sasuke is Orochimaru's now. Orochimaru will give him anything to keep him. But When Sasuke sets his eyes on Orochimaru's girl, trouble ensues! rape...promises...threats...it sounds like love....
1. It Begins

Kimimaro Kaguya was just sent after Sasuke Uchiha. Kabuto Yakushi had some free time to kill. He decided to go check up on Orochimaru's newest. And by check up, I mean feel up. The newest was a young woman, about Sasuke's age, named Yukie. Yukie took half a step back when Kabuto entered her room. He laughed and walked in further. Yukie stood her ground.

"Leave me be. I am not here you or your entertainment."

Kabuto laughed and was about to respond, but was cut off. Orochimaru was calling him. It was probably only to wait for Sasuke. Kabuto wanted to stay, but if one receives an order from Orochimaru, the sooner you answer, the better. If you didn't answer him, your ass did. Yukie just stayed in her room, brushing her hair. She heard a knock on her door. She set the brush down and answered the door.

"Sasuke is here." Kabuto left.

Yukie just shrugged. She went to sleep, barely tired. She had a long day tomorrow. Yukie woke and readied herself in classic geisha style. Only this one was very lax and had only two robes. The outer robe was powder blue with pink flowers. The inner robe was black. Her obi and shoes were bright red. Her hair remained down.

Yukie left her room and walked to the training area. Sasuke was sparring Kabuto. Orochimaru sat in a lone chair, watching. A veil had been placed on either side of him. A chair was set next to his. Yukie walked over to Orochimaru and took her seat. Sasuke paused to look at her. Orochimaru held her hand.

"Careful, Sasuke, if you persue her, you'll be sorry. But she won't have you anyway. Plus Orochimaru wouldn't let you." Kabuto sneered.

Sasuke lost the sparring match. Orochimaru stood and dismissed everyone, even Yukie. She went to the outside spring to bathe. Her red umbrella was drawn to shade her from the sun. She walked to a hill. She set her umbrella down so she could climb the hill. Once at the top, she untied her obi and hung it on a branch. She put her kimono on a different branch. She put her shoes next to the waters edge. She tied her hair up and got in the water.

During her bath, an unexpected visitor found her. He followed her perfume. He knew it was her because she was the only woman free to wander. No man would smell so sweet. Sasuke watched Yukie bathe. She got out after several minutes. She reached for her kimono. Sasuke, stepping out from his hiding place, smacked her hand down. She looked at him, startled. She reached for her kimono again. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, making his intentions clear.

"I'll scream."

"Either way, you face this. If you scream, it will be worse from both ends."

Yukie tried to free herself. Sasuke was right though. But Yukie didn't care. She would not scream, but she would not enjoy this a single bit. Sasuke could tell her decision. He grinned and removed his shirt. Yukie tried to pull away. Sasuke just pulled her closer, into his arms. Her large breasts were pressed into him. With her free hand, Yukie tried to pound on his shoulder.

Sasuke threw her into a tree. Yukie hit the tree and fell to the ground. Sasuke grabbed her ankle and pulled her toward him. Her back was scrapped and bleeding freely. Sasuke tied her hands with rope he pulled from his pocket. Then he tied her legs. Sasuke slipped his pants off and climbed onto Yukie. Tears sprang from her violet eyes. Sasuke pulled Yukie's hair down around her.

"You are mine now."

"Orochimaru-"

"You can't tell me that you honestly don't mind him? He does to you what I'm doing now. He'll do the same to me. My pain is your pain, your pain mine."

"SasUKE!!" Yukie screamed, scaring off a flock of birds.

Sasuke had roughly thrust into her tight, virgin vagina. Yukie cried freely. That only prompted Sasuke farther. Sasuke thrust again and again. Finally, after cumming, Sasuke left Yukie's trembling body. He helped her up and get dressed. She was too disturbed to move of her own accord. Sasuke led her back to Orochimaru. On the way, he came up with an excuse.

Orochimaru was waiting at the table for dinner. He sat at the head of the table. Yukie sat his right, Sasuke his left. Sasuke looked at Yukie from across the table at dinner. She could only look down. It seemed to happen all the time, because Orochimaru took no notice. Kabuto, sitting next to Yukie, did on the other hand. He also noticed that Sasuke was watching Yukie. After dinner was over, Orochimaru took Yukie to her room.

"Kuku, Yukie, my love, how are you this fine night? I'd have taken you to my room, if not for your fall...Into Sasuke Uchiha."

"Orochimaru...I tried to stop him...He is just too strong! Oro, I'm so sorry! I love you! Please don't leave me..."

"Yukie, Yukie, Yukie. I will not leave for for that which you could not help. I shall do nothing. As long as you don't enjoy it, I will never leave you."

Yukie smiled. She and Orochimaru were in love, but it was a twisted thing no one could give a name. She had owed him for taking her in when she was little. She had worked her payment off. When she was released, she stayed because of her crush on him. Soon after, they had fallen in love. Shortly before Orochimaru's arms were rendered useless, they had admitted their feelings.

Orochimaru had left her room after locking her door. She was the one thing that mattered most to him. Yukie was his alone. Sasuke was now a dangerous player in this game. Kabuto was at first, but he was quickly stomped out. Orochimaru had to end this game fast if he wanted to keep the prize. But either way, Sasuke still remained. Orochimaru wanted him and would let him have anything. But Yukie he wouldn't give up without a fight.

Yukie fell into a deep sleep before Orochimaru left. Her dreams were haunted by Sasuke and his words. Orochimaru wove in and out from her dreams. She woke with a start. She gasped the air like a fish. Eventually she calmed down. She fell back asleep after taking a sleeping pill that was hidden in her dresser.

Kabuto decided to try to blackmail Sasuke. After Sasuke went to his room, Kabuto followed him. Kabuto rapped on the door. Sasuke opened it hastily, waiting for this visit to end. Kabuto entered his room and began. Sasuke merely laughed at his feeble attempts at blackmail. Sasuke dissmissed him laughing.

Over the next few days, Yukie was kept in her room. This greatly annoyed Sasuke. Kabuto had spoken to Orochimaru and was mysteriously absent for a time. Orochimaru himself stayed away from Yukie. If he wanted to keep her, she needed space. Sasuke tried to get to her, but found it impossible. Yukie was glad of peace.


	2. Love and Anger

Note- very graphic sexual scenes in this chapter, read at your own risk! I Don't own Naruto.

--

Yukie was finally brought from her solitude. Orochimaru had entered her room one night to 'check up' on her. She knew what he really wanted. Yukie was surprised that he gave the time he did. Orochimaru lay next to her. Yukie put her arm around him. Orochimaru grinned and grabbed her wrist. He made it so she was flat on her back and he was straddling her. Orochimaru looked down at the young female.

She dutifully slipped her shoulders out of her dress. She pulled the top of the dress down, exposing her chest. Orochimaru slid his hand up the short dress. He tsked at her. She looked at him fearfully. He slipped her underwear off to the floor.

"I thought I told you about those."

"I didn't know you were coming to see me tonight. If I'd known-" Yukie was cut off by fingers sliding into her vagina.

Yukie arched her back has the fingers hit her sweat spot. Orochimaru laughed as Yukie blushed from the pleasure. Orochimaru rubbed her clit. Yukie started to moan loudly. Orochimaru took his robe off. Yukie kicked it off the bed. Orochimaru lowered his head and started to suck on Yukie's nipple. Orochimaru's hair fell onto her stomach, causing Yukie to laugh. It sounded more like a sob though.

Orochimaru removed his fingers from Yukie. He turned her over and entered her from the back. Yukie started to finger herself, missing her lovers fingers. Orochimaru grabbed Yukie's boob with his free hand. They both fell on their sides, having climaxed. Orochimaru kissed her cheek and got up. He put his robe back on and left. Yukie stayed were she was and fell asleep.

After about an hour, Sasuke went to go see Yukie. He found the door was unlocked, so he entered. Yukie was still asleep, her body exposed. Sasuke smiled widely at his luck. He crept over to Yukie. She was breathing softly. He slid the dress completely off her body. She didn't stir. Sasuke walked back to the door and locked it. He strolled over to Yukie's body. He moved his fingers over her body. She moved slightly but remained asleep. Sasuke moved to scope out her room. He found several ropes and scarves. His luck was unmeasurable. Sasuke went back to Yukie. First he tied her mouth with two scarves. Then he tied her hands to the headboard. The he tied her feet to together. Yukie finally woke when her feet were tied. She struggled to speak but was unable to. Sasuke turned to her.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. I really wanted you to be awake for this."

Yukie couldn't make a sound. Sasuke untied one of the scarves. She could at least make sounds now. Sasuke climbed onto Yukie's bed. He started to suck her navel. With his left hand, Sasuke started to finger Yukie. With his right, he jerked himself off. Yukie started cry. She was really enjoying this, but she was trying not to.

Sasuke licked Yukie, covering her body in spit. After sucking her neck, Sasuke climbed on top of Yukie. Her whole body quivered. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke quickly threatened her and untied her mouth. He untied her and quickly got dressed. Yukie put her dress back on. Then she pointed Sasuke to a secret exit. He left and she answered the door. It was Kabuto.

"Yukie, are you Ok?"

"I'm fine. Go away." Yukie slammed the door in his face. She locked it and went back to bed.

Orochimaru was waiting for her when she woke up. Yukie saw that he had breakfast for her. She began to eat it in silence. Orochimaru remained quiet while she ate. When she was done, Orochimaru turned menacingly to Yukie. Yukie started to tremble.

"You had a visitor last night."

"I'm so sorry! I forgot to lock the door after you left!"

"Then why did you cover for him?"

Yukie was at a loss, "I guess it was just spurr of the moment. I was afraid it was you, so I panicked and helped him."

"I believe that. However, it hurts that you were afraid of me. I don't hold you here, if I frighten you so, then you are free to go."

"Oro, don't. I don't want to leave you! I didn't mean to hurt you." Yukie rubbed his back.

"Oh, so you didn't mean to hurt me?!" Orochimaru was in a mood.

"Oro-" Orochimaru slapped Yukie across the face.

She fell to the floor into the the tray. It broke under her. Her face turned bright red like a burnt piece of sushi in the middle of July. Yukie started to cry. Orochimaru sat next to her and hugged her. She slowly stopped crying. Orochimaru continued to hold her tightly to him, more afraid to lose her then to die.


	3. Peace

Yukie looked up at Orochimaru. He was crying. In all the time Yukie had known Orochimaru, he had never cried. Yukie put her hand on Orochimaru's face. She wiped some hair out of his face. He smiled her. Yukie kissed him with all her heart and soul.

"Yukie, I...want you to leave, but only for a few weeks."

"What?! Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing, It's work. I have some people visiting, and I don't want them to know about you. It's for your own good. OK, my pet?"

"Yes love. I understand." Yukie had no intentions of listing to his wishes of her leaving.

Orochimaru left her so she could pack. Yukie packed and even left. Yukie placed her stuff in a hidden area of hers that no one knew about. She stayed there until the visitors arrived. It seemed that there was two different groups. One was a single person, and the other was two people. It was too dark to see anything else.

Yukie snuck in through some of the back rooms. No one even suspected that she was there. Yukie prepared one of the rooms. Just as she left it, she bumped into one of the guests. The guest was none other then her long-lost brother, Hidan. He looked at his sister in shock.

"Yukie?! What the fuck are you doing in this fucking place? How the fuck long have you been in this fucking shithole?"

"I'm here with Orochimaru, and have been since mother died."

"That bastard! That is fucking it, I'm taking you with me."

"He's not holding me against my will. He is my love."

"Eww. And for fuck sakes, that snake bastard is with some other woman as we speak."

"Impossible."

"Oh fucking really? Come on." Hidan took pity on his baby sister.

Hidan led her straight to Orochimaru's room. The door was open to reveal two woman. One was in the process of fucking Orochimaru. The second was holding a very pregnant belly. Yukie started to cry, her voice clearly heard. She ran away from it all. She ran away from her girlish hopes and delusions. She ran away from her brother. She ran from Orochimaru and from reason.

Yukie had no idea were she was going. She left the lair to think and to rest. She stopped when she was deep in the woods. She collapsed from exhaustion. She sat on the ground and did what she set out to do. She reflected on her whole life here, with Orochimaru. She thought about all the other times this probably happened. She was so stupid. He had been doing this for years, before she even met him. She was nothing but a foolish item for him to own and toy with.

Yukie was pulled from her thoughts by the rustling of leaves. She slowly looked up and saw Sasuke. He looked down at her in pity. She looked away, not wanting to show her tears and weakness. Sasuke crouched down next to her. They sat in silence for awhile. Eventually they started to talk.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Sasuke meant it, and Yukie could tell.

"Don't be. I was the fool who let it."

"I think you just wanted love, and this was the only place you could find it. But it really wasn't. You just wanted wahtever you could get, but it came so willingly, you mistook it for love."

"You're right. Thank you Sasuke. Even though you raped me, you showed me more love then anyone else ever did. I ask you to do it once more. Kill me." She looked at him.

Noting her seriousness, Sasuke considered it, "You sure?"

"Yes. Release me from this cruel existence we call life. Whatever meets me in the next life, I know its better then this. Please kill me."

Sasuke nodded. It would be wrong to to not do it, seeing her pain. Sasuke would kill her using the chidori. Yukie thanked him before he struck. When he hit he heart at dead center, he saw that she was smiling and crying tears of joy. She fell down, smiling that she was finally free.

Sorry for my suckiest chapter yet. I satyed up all night, and I'm about to fall asleep at my computer. I do not own Naruto.


End file.
